


Guilty Eyes

by Nellancholy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, angel au, but is it really an au?, overcoming writer's block with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Yohane and Mari spend a night together,a couple years after their graduation and Aqours disbanding. AU where Yohane actually is a fallen angel.





	Guilty Eyes

I inhale,pulling my jacket around me as I look out to the moonlit sea.

 

The beach where Aqours had spent quite some time. Helping out at the beach house,practicing our songs and dances…it all seems like it was just yesterday.

 

Dia’s close to her degree.

 

Kanan and Yoh are working at the dive shop and on the ferry,respectively.

 

Riko and Chika are in Tokyo,trying their luck going pro in as an idol duo.

 

Zuramaru’s off to college,too…

 

Ruby and I are…”undecided”. Ha.

 

Though she’s got much more of a safety net than I do.

 

And Mari…

 

Mari’s taken some time out from running the entire Japanese operation of her father’s hotel franchise…to see little old me,here in Numazu.

 

I kick my feet a little from where I sit at the edge of the pier. My fingers entwine with hers. We turn to each other.

 

Eye contact,and an exchanged smile.

 

She’s so beautiful. So lovely. So strong,so confident,so very much unlike me.

 

I tighten my grip a bit,inviting a gasp from her,before she relaxes again.

 

Maybe it’s just the long-distance relationship feelings talking,but even tonight,literally in the palm of my hand,she seems…distant,somehow.

 

Like the moon whose light reflects off the sea,and whose pull shapes the tide. And yet…it is always so far away,so far above the sea that longs for it so.

 

Our gaze parts,as we both turn back to the sea.

 

I break the silence. “So…whatcha thinking of?”

 

“Oh…I’m just…thinking about how happy I feel to be with my dear angel…” Her voice is a little softer,breathier than it usually is. That doesn’t happen often.

 

“Mm…” Sometimes in quiet moments like these,even we are lost for words. I lean down to rest my head on her shoulder. She still manages to be a bit taller.

 

We stay like this for a minute or two,though it feels like a sweet,glorious eternity.

 

She takes her turn to speak up. “Yohane…do you ever feel like…you’re about to do something that’s going to really suck,but you have to do it anyway?”

 

Damn. Is there something she’s going through that she didn’t tell me? That she never brought up until now? Against my better judgement,I try to pull a joke,in an effort to coax it out of her. “What,like telling mom my test results?”

 

Mari giggles,that chirpy,shiny laugh returning once more. “Yeah…kinda like that. I’ll…get over it. Don’t worry.”

 

Before I can press her further,she eases my head off her shoulder,standing up to pat off her sundress. “Yohane…you think you could turn around for a moment? I have something for you…”

 

Oh no. She got me a gift? I quickly try to recall the significance of today. It’s not any one of those romantic days…it’s not our anniversary…ugh.

 

Well,maybe I can get her something in return tomorrow. I stand up and turn my back to her.

 

My confusion is broken by a faint hiss behind me. The scent of ozone fills the air. The hairs on my neck raise. I haven’t forgotten that sensation,even after all this time.

 

I turn around.

 

Mari’s shining brighter than she ever has before. Literally,this time.

 

Golden wings emerge from her shoulderblades. A halo sits behind her head. And in her hand…a dagger poised at my heart.

 

My lips part,but barely anything comes out. “M-mari,y-you’re…”

 

She blinks back tears,but doesn’t waver for a moment. “Yohane…Yohane…I’m sorry…I’m so,so sorry…”

 

I inhale sharply,gaining only a bit more control over my voice. “Mari…you?! Y-you’re an angel…?”

 

She begins to sob,but the speech she must have gone over a thousand times in her head doesn’t slow down. “G-god s-sent me…She d-didn’t want you to find a way back to H-heaven…s-she feared y-your vengeance would bring war t-to the heavenly h-hosts…t-this dagger…erase you…” Her face scrunches up into a teary,sobbing mass,but her arm doesn’t budge an inch.

 

Somehow…I’m not as scared as I should be. I take a step forward. The dagger’s tip rests over my chest. I know very well how these weapons work. Never thought I’d be on the business end of one,sure. But now…

 

I try to stay reassuring. Ha,even at what appears to be the end of my existence,I’m still the one to comfort her. “So…you knew all along,huh?”

 

Mari snorts,her breath slower by now. “O-of course I did…! I was sent to kill YOU!” Her voice rises again,hurling the obvious back at me. “I…I don’t want Her to e-erase you…I don’t want you to get hurt…”

 

I see her arm slacken ever so slightly. I know what I have to do. As strong and brave as I’m trying to be,I can’t help but close my eyes.

 

“Go on.”

 

“Do it then.”

 

I can’t help being sappy at this time either.

 

“I’d…I’d rather die my final death in your arms than by the hand of She who forsook me and cast me out.”

 

“Do it.”

 

A pause. A brief moment of silence.

 

Then fire tears through my chest,more painful than anything I’ve ever felt before.

 

My mind goes blank for a moment.

 

Then I’m on my back,my head cradled in her lap as she weeps wordlessly.

 

I crack open my eyes a bit. The dagger,of course,is in my heart. Blood seeps out of the wound. Her tears are falling on my face.

 

Maybe it’s the impending death talking,but I’ve never felt closer to Mari than I have in this moment. She’s…never looked more beautiful than she has now,with tears coursing down her cheeks,her face red and her golden locks tangled with sweat.

 

I’m fading fast.

 

Before I know it,my lips part. My darkening consciousness hunts for one last thing I can say to let her know I forgive her,that even now,I still love her.

 

One last thing I can sing.

 

_“Hoka wa iranai tte kurai…suki dayo to iwasete mitai…”_

 

She sobs louder,her voice cresting to continue the melody as my voice fades.

 

_“Watashi wa shoujiki nano,me o minasai…”_

 

Our voices meet in one last harmony,whispered instead of belted out exuberantly on stage.

_“Love with fever…Guilty Fever…”_

 

I exhale. My eyes close,or maybe I’ve lost enough blood that I can’t see anyway.

 

…

 

Good night,Mari. See you in the morning.

 

* * *

 

_Heiress Ohara Mari (22) ,and Tsushima Yoshiko (20),were found dead this morning by a ferry boat operator on the Numazu pier. The cause of death,in both cases,was a single fatal wound to the heart,with no other signs of struggle. The murder weapon was not found. Police warn that the murderer is still at large,and ask that any witnesses with information about the murder come forward._


End file.
